galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galiana Arcad
Galiana Arcad, original name Katia Matveev, is an Ashadran, a Human offshoot from Ashadra, a forgotten planet on the edge of Delson space. However, when she was 4, her parents, as well as most of the populous, was kidnapped by the Harvesters. Fortunately, the Harvester that found her was killed when the Delson Krilek Sol I Dor arrived, leading an attack on the Harvester-invaded world. The Delson took the child in and raised her as if she were his own child. However, when she was 17, the world she was on was attacked, again by the Harvesters. Unfortunately, Sol I Dor wasn't there to stop them from taking her. However, unknown to anyone except for themselves, the Harvesters never killed her and used her for parts, even after 4 years of holding her. She was rescued eventually by a team led by her adopted father, consisting of another Delson, Rekal Vari, the Eteno Zdravko, and the Vaikan Veoru Karik. Because of how she was raised by Sol I Dor, Galiana is highly courageous, and has the modern Delson spirit of defending and protecting others. Sol I Dor has also trained Galiana in how to fight and, as such, shows much promise as a fighter. History Early life 'Galiana' was born on a world populated sparsely by humans. Up until she was 4, she was raised like any other human. Harvesters Life with Sol I Dor When Sol I Dor adopted Galiana, she moved to Sol I Dor's home on the Earth-Like planet of Timari, in the Colpa Star System and home of the Delson Military HQ. This is mainly because of its climate, gravity, and atmosphere being similar enough to Ashadra for it to be comfortable for Galiana. Later on, the duo moved off Timari, instead moving to an outlying world in Delson space, with a similar climate to Timari. However, soon after, Sol I Dor had to return to service: the Harvesters had re-appeared. She was left to live on her own, with only occasional visits from Sol I Dor's old friend, Rekal Vari. Unfortunately, one day while both were out, the Harvesters attacked the planet. The number of stolen people was minimal...unfortunately, Galiana was among them. Captivity Rescue Finally, after 4 years of imprisonment, Galiana was finally rescued by a team consisting of her adopted father, Sol I Dor, along with Rekal Vari, Sol I Dor's childhood friend; Veoru Karik, a Vaikan assigned to the team by the Karalian Empire to investigate the Harvesters; and Zdravko, an Eteno who was just out for payback. The team, with the aid of the Residential Harvester Soul Prisons, escaped the prison, and, for the first time in 4 years, Galiana was free. For the next couple weeks, Sol I Dor and Galiana attempted to catch up on Galiana's training. Trip Home Not long after, however, Galiana was recruited into the GSSOC. GSSOC Team Personality Like the Delsons that raised her, Galiana is highly proud, and her pride is easilly infringed upon. However, despite this, when called 'young' and 'inexperienced', she takes it in stride. She also has several aspects that are more akin to humans than Delson. Examples include entertaining herself by reading books and watching human-made television shows, and, most noticably, hugging to show affection. She was always troubled with how she lost her home, and at times, especially during large battles, she would flash back to the Harvester attack on her homeworld, sometimes sinking her into a deep depression, other times sending her into a blinding rage. Weaknesses Unlike the Delsons, which are known for their endurance to extreme heat, Galiana is fairly weak on that front, and is also not as durable as the Delsons. In battle she relies on her speed to win the day, and she is practically helpless in either extreme heat or extreme cold, due to the temperate environment the Ashadran Humans evolved in. Personality-wise, she's got exceptional willpower, but, before the Trials of Lemuria, had little in the way of true determination and courage. She was by no means a coward, but, if the threat was dire enough, she could end up frozen in fear. Also, her frustration would lead her to give up on a target she thought was too difficult to defeat. As previously mentioned, both of these issues were lessened, if not completely removed, when she faced Lemuria's Trials. Skills From when she was 8 up to 17, Galiana was trained in the Delson Martial Arts of and by Sol I Dor, proving proficient at the latter. is a Martial Arts style that utilizes kicking and punching in a vaguely similar way to human Karate. , which means 'Bladed Wind' in Delseo, on the other hand, utilizes the Delson Arm-Blade (or, in Galiana's case, a pair of Shortswords, held reversed) to defend, attack, and, occasionally, even navigate. This makes it comparable to multiple Earth-born sword-based Martial Arts Styles. Although not proficient, Galiana can use a ranged weapon when she needs to. Another notable feature of Galiana is that she can speak Galactic Standard, Delson, Ashadran, and a touch of Harvester (obtained while in captivity). However, her grasp on the Ashadran Language is steadily slipping, through lack of use, and her grasp on Harvester is tenuous at best, having only learned it from hearing it used for 4 years. Later on, Galiana obtained the Amulet of the Tokarthi, a tool designed for mortals to gain the perceptive skills of a Titan temporarily. Overtime, she trained her mind to be able to interact and visit parallel universes via projection. Appearance Galiana is about 5' 10" tall, and weighs about 140 pounds. She has long brown hair, which she usually keeps it tied up during training or an operation, to keep it out of her face while fighting; but will wear her hair down outside of a mission. She also has purple eyes, a trait that only comes naturally to Ashadran Humans, but rarely, even for them. She has a white skin tone, having lived in a temperate environment for most of her life. She usually wears a suit that was designed to be both protective and not inhibit her movement. It utilizes boron carbide ceramic, combined with an ultra-high-molecular-weight polyethylene shield to defend her. Its appearance After Operation Sentinel, she obtained a permenant scar under her left eye which she chose to keep as a reminder of the battle. Category:Articles by User:IceBite Category:Characters Category:Ashadran characters